A touch screen or touch panel is a display which can detect a location of a touch on the surface of a display screen. The touch may be applied using one or more fingers or an object, such as a stylus. One of the available features of the touch screen is recognition of a finger gesture. The finger gesture may be processed by the device to perform a function, e.g., panning, resizing, zooming, rotating, etc. Such a finger gesture may be recognized by using a touch screen divided into a small number of large regions. The finger gesture is then identified by tracking a presence of the finger in each of the regions over time.
However, for mobile applications with an already scaled-down touch screen or panel, a small or slight finger movement may not be easily recognized because its screen may not be easily divided into small isolated regions. Furthermore, response time for recognizing the finger gesture may be delayed due to time consuming processes to indiscriminately track and calculate the finger gesture in real time.